fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 9
Chapter 9 - Stay in Shadow Don't you hate it when a story gets so dark you can't even see? <- Chapter 8 Chapter 10 (FINALE) -> (Team Revenge, minus Scottick, stands in front of the monitor room of X-Japan. They wait to see if Stwarm will strike first...) Jostick: I'd just like to say now, even though I just joined you guys, it's been an honor fighting with you all. Stlou: That reminds me, how did you end up in this base in the first place? Jostick: Well... - Flashback time! - (While walking among a path, Jostick comes across a badly covered pit with a sign pointing to it.) Sign: "Step here, stupid! This is not a trap! Totally not a trap at all!" Jostick: ... (Steps around the pit) (Jostick ends up stepping on another, much larger and better disguised pit.) BIN-101: (Comes out of a nearby bush) I told you my trap would work. FAN-819: It's still pretty stupid, though. Admiral Ackbar: It's a tra- Jostick: Shut up. - End of flashback - Jostick: And that's how I got written into this fanfic. (Suddenly, the door gets kicked open, the team only sees the silhouette of a stickman and a swarm of hornets before the blinding monitor lights. Everyone shields their eyes from the blinding light, but Jostick uses The Prodigy to keep seeing...) Jostick: So you've finally shown yourself... (Several hornets break the monitors, killing off the lights, a completely white with black border stickman in a labcoat with a swarm of hornets surrounding him is revealed to everyone.) Stwarm: But it is a shame that I will have to dispose of you all. For college students, you've managed to get this close to interfering with my plans... Jostick: No one get too close! With that many hornets, who knows what he'll do... Stick Garyn: And who cares? I'll just fire now! (Points his Gradius Rifle at Stwarm) No one's gonna care if The Unavenged Tales ends now, right?! (Dead silence, no one makes a move...) Strick: Didn't you say you were going to finish this? Stick Garyn: ...that's the thing! For some strange reason, I can't even move my finger to pull the trigger! Stwarm: That would be Shadows' Fall. Why don't you take a look... (Within Garyn's shadow is another shadow restraining him!) Stwarm: It's not an invisible person, nor is it my ability. The shadows themselves are alive. (Two more shadows appear, and along with the first one, start beating up Garyn through his shadow.) Stick Garyn: (Fallen) Mammy, why does it hurt so... Stwarm: My plans are almost complete, so I'm afraid I have no time to deal with you all now. Shadows' Fall, I leave them to you. (Stwarm commands a small collection of hornets to stay behind as he leaves.) Maxstick: Hey, come back here! (Before Maxstick can chase down Stwarm, Shadows' Fall all grab Maxstick, leaving him open to the hornets!) Maxstick: Fine! You want the hard way?! I'll give you all a rough time if that's what it takes! (For all his struggles, Maxstick is unable to budge from Shadows' Fall's grasp, the hornets prepare to sting Maxstick at maximum velocity.) Maxstick: ...surely there are worse deaths than this. At least more painful! (Suddenly, as the hornets close in, a cyan barrier encloses Maxstick and protects him from the hornets!) Shadows' Fall: ?! Jostick: Who... (From the other side of the corridor is a red stickman with a blue border and black scarf. He reverts the barrier once the hornets and Shadows' Fall move from Maxstick.) Storiel: Cloning my friends and using those clones for evil?! Unforgivable! I'll tear this base down as retribution! Jostick: ...well, we can always use more help. Stlou: Hang on a sec, guys, where did Alex go? (A few seconds later, several punches are heard, and Stick Alex is ejected from one of the darker corridors) Stick Alex: N-note to self: Stay away from anythin' dark when fightin' a shadow...ouch... Stick Garyn: (Gets up after Stiris heals him) Stay away from anything dark, huh? That shouldn't be too har- (The hornets zip through all the lights and destroy them, covering the base in darkness.) Stick Garyn: ...just had to say it. Well, this must be what Scottick sees now- Maxstick: Garyn! Stick Garyn: Yeah, sorry. That was pretty tasteless. (Activates a few Options to act as lights) This oughta make things easier! (Shadows' Fall punch the Options' shadows, killing the light.) Stick Garyn: Oh, come on! (Several pummeling and buzzing sounds are heard as Garyn is knocked out by Shadows' Fall and the hornets.) Strick: Now we can't see where they're coming from either?! Storiel: No, we can! (Creates cyan flames from his hands, illuminating the base slightly) Jostick: Hm? (Notices one of the shadows incoming) Storiel, behind you! (Storiel leaps back to avoid the shadow's attack.) Storiel: How do you know my name? Jostick: Telepathy. You were thinking about saying it. (Two more shadows appear behind Storiel.) Stlou: Behind you, again! (Storiel leaps past the first shadow, but now finds himself cornered by all 3) Jostick: Storiel! Storiel: This may seem useless...but it's worth a shot! (Storiel swings his fist at one of the shadows, the cyan flames cause it to disintegrate slightly!) Storiel: I knew it! Direct light hurts these things! Jostick: That explains why the hornets destroyed the lights. Maxstick: Okay, I got it! (Maxstick materializes a Revenge Racer and runs towards Shadows' Fall) Maxstick: INCOMING! (Storiel gets out of the way as Maxstick slams his Revenge Racer on Shadows' Fall, totally disintegrating them with the explosion.) Jostick: And that just leaves the bees... (The Prodigy rapidly punches the swarm) The Prodigy: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! (Before dying, however, some of the hornets sting The Prodigy's fists, injuring Jostick's fists as well.) Jostick: I'm okay! We need to find Stwarm and stop him now! That's all that matters! Everyone: Right! (Following Storiel's cyan flames, the rest of the team heads for Stwarm...) - To be continued... - Category:Blog posts